


Every Monster

by rhosyn_du



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Nightmares, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosyn_du/pseuds/rhosyn_du
Summary: Jien comforts Gojyo after a bad dream.





	Every Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).

Gojyo ran. He knew it was still behind him.

“Gojyo.”

He tried to scream, but his voice stuck in his throat.

“Gojyo, wake up.”

Gojyo’s eyes snapped open. He could just make out Jien’s outline, and Gojyo curled into his brother’s side, taking comfort in the solid arm that wrapped around his shoulders.

“It was a monster." A monster with red hair and eyes, just like his.

“You’re safe now,” Jien told him. “I won’t let any monsters get you.”

“You’ll protect me from every monster?” Red eyes still haunted him.

Jien’s arm tightened around him. “Every monster,” he promised.


End file.
